


Why can't you just say it?

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Seven Days of Derek Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: You shook you’re head, finally unable to stop the tears from falling. You stared at his figure from across the room, taking in every bit of him. His face fell when he saw you tearing up, but you ignored it. “Why can’t you just say it?” your voice broke, vision blurring.





	Why can't you just say it?

**Author's Note:**

> part three of my "Seven Days of Derek Hale" series :)

day three: conflict

-

You stared at Derek, laughs spewing out of your mouth as you put another clip onto his hair. He grumbled under his breath, glaring at you as you pinch his cheeks. “You look so cute!”

Since it was your only day off for the week, you and Derek decided to stay home and rest and just be a normal couple for once (though ‘normal’ doesn’t really come hand in hand with your relationship). Unfortunately your definition of the word was a tad bit different.

“Okay,” you announced, gripping his broad shoulders. “All done.”

He rolled his eyes at you before getting up from his position on the floor and sitting down the couch next to you. “Well, can I take it off now?”

You grinned mischievously, shaking your head. “I still have to take a picture. Stiles needs to see this.”

“No, no way in hell.”

But before he could protest, you already had your Polaroid out and a film was now coming out of the camera. For some reason, Polaroid cameras are the only way to take pictures of supernatural that doesn’t out them. They, for once, look completely normal in photos.

“You look so cute with that grumpy face on!” you gushed, leaning your body to his chest and nuzzling his neck. “My grumpy wolf.”

He sighed before pressing a kiss to your temple. “What else do you want to do?”

Your eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day, nodding your head before reaching down towards your duffel bag resting at the foot of the couch. You raided it for a moment before taking out a clear box, holding it by the handle.

The scent of nail polish made Derek groan and bury his head on the nearest cushion to him. Nope, not going to happen. The scent made his nose itch and the colors made him want to claw his eyes out. Okay, so maybe that was a bit farfetched, but you get the point. 

You knew it would take a whole lot of convincing, so you started with a simple puppy eyes that seemed to work with him all the time. “Please?”

“No, are you insane?” he snapped, but there was still this softness tinge in his eyes that reassured you that he wasn’t mad. Irritated, yes, but he could never be angry with you. 

“You won’t even have to put some! Just put it on my toes, please!” you pleaded still. You could tell that his shell was hard, so you had no choice but to get to your last resort. It wasn’t like you were so desperate for a pedicure; it’s just that you knew it was rare to have moments like these with Derek so you want to cherish them. Plus, you bet he would just look super cute with hair in floral and Barbie clips and hands occupied with putting nail polish on you. You just knew it.

“No.”

Here goes nothing. You trailed your hands up his thigh, noting the way his whole body tensed and his jaw clenched. You squeezed for more effect, hands resting against his upper thigh and you didn’t plan to move it until he agrees. “Please?”

You have to admit, though, grumpy Derek is a very hot Derek. You fought against your own hormones and sexual urges and looked up at him through your eyelashes and mustered up the most innocent yet seductive look you could do. 

“Seriously? For a mere pedicure?” Derek asked, looking at you incredulously. 

You shrugged with a big grin, knowing you’ve won. You threw a fist in the air as he got out of the couch and stationed himself on the floor by your feet. “Please do the tan color thing, I know you hate bright colors.”

He scoffed before rummaging the box for the color you asked. You can’t help but smile lovingly to yourself as you gaze at Derek, your boyfriend who could be a total asshole, who scares the shit out of Stiles but here he was now, doing your toes for you. Yep, you really _really_ love Derek Hale.

He was on your last toe when you noticed that his eyes were watering. You stopped him by placing a hand on his bicep, concern on your eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
He shook his head gruffly before wiping at his eyes. “Nothing, nothing. The smell just really makes my eyes water, I guess.”

You awed before grabbing his shirt to make him sit next to you. You cuddled his side, using your thumbs to wipe at his remaining tears. “I’m sorry, baby. You don’t have to continue anymore.”

He gave you a look that clearly says he doesn’t believe you, so you put your right hand up in pledge. “I promise, my sourwolf. Besides, I got enough pictures to last us the year.”

“Oh really?”

You let out a loud squeal as he tackled you, pinning your body on the couch with his on top. You nodded despite knowing what’s ahead, laughing out loud when his fingers went to tickle your sides. 

“Derek!” you screeched, but he was relentless. You were pretty sure anyone who heard you would think you two were going at it, but it was actually quite the opposite.

Giggles bubbled from your chest as he continued, making it harder to breathe each second. “Please stop!”

“Nope.” He says popping the ‘p’, before peppering kisses down your neck. 

“Stop!” you laughed. “I can’t breathe!”

He halted his actions, narrowing his eyes playfully at you. You took the opportunity to push him off of you, making him fall and knocking the clear box filled with nail polish off. “Oops,”

“Yeah, oops.” He grinned evilly before pulling you down with him, making you yelp in shock. You landed with your bum on his stomach and knees on either side of his body. 

You laughed together for a while, you gently taking off the clips from his hair. “Hair clips make you less manly.”

He scoffed before pulling you down further; making you fully lay on him. He brushed a few strands of misplaced hair from your face, tucking them behind your ear. At this moment, your laughter died down. It was just you and Derek, with your passionate gazes toward each other and smiles on your faces.

He pulled you in for a deep kiss, you humming against his mouth. You went to pull away when he started asking for entrance, his lips pouting when you did. The sound made from the action made you want to do it again, and again and again. 

You caressed his face, both hands on his jaw. His stubble lightly scratched your palms but you love the feel of them. _Of him._ “I love you.”

Your eyes widened at your slip up, moving to get off of him before he locked you in with his strong arms, eyes gleaming with happiness. “Say it again.”

You smiled widely at him, showing off your pearly whites before pecking his forehead. “I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you, I love you, _I love you.”_

It took a moment before you pressed you face against his chest. You fit so perfectly in his arms, so small compared to his bulky frame. “Please say it back.” You mumbled.

He froze, tensing under you. You looked up at him confusingly, moving away from him.

“I can’t.”

Well what a turn of events. Did that escalate quickly or what?

You frowned, looking at him dead in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

He cleared his throat before averting his look elsewhere. “I mean, I can’t.”

You felt like something was stuck in your throat, like something’s constricted in your lungs and you can’t breathe. Your chest heaved and you struggled to get words out. This wasn’t how you expected your confession to turn into, especially after such a positive reaction from him. 

“But you, you seemed so happy when…” you trailed off, looking down. 

“I mean, I care about you a lot.” Derek said, like it could be some sort of consolation. 

But you shook your head, smiling bitterly. “I, I should go.”

You went up and grabbed your duffel bag, pausing to look at him for a second. For the first time since you’ve met, Derek Hale looked flustered, almost… lost.

You sighed before heading to the door. Your steps were quick and heart erratic; you wanted to get out of his loft as fast as possible. You thought… no, you shouldn’t think of what you thought wrong, because as far as you’re concerned, he doesn’t feel the same. He made you think he does, but by the way he’s acting, it’s obvious that he doesn’t. 

“Y/n,” he called out, stopping you in your tracks. You were almost out the door by then, just pausing to hear what he has to say (even if you shouldn’t even care by now). “Please don’t leave, I… I care about you a lot and I want to protect you. Y/n, I’d die for you.”

You shook you’re head, finally unable to stop the tears from falling. You stared at his figure from across the room, taking in every bit of him. His face fell when he saw you tearing up, but you ignored it. “Why can’t you just say it?” your voice broke, vision blurring. 

He approached you hesitantly, arms in front of his body like a shield. “Y/n, you know I feel that way.” 

“But _why can’t you just say it?_ ” you repeated, not understanding his logic. He was stood in front of you by then, close enough that you could feel his warmth spreading to you. 

“–Because saying it makes it real. It makes me vulnerable and weak. Everyone around me, they always get hurt. Every person I’ve ever loved? They’re all dead. I can’t let that happen to you. I can’t _lose_ you, okay?” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Derek. Please say it,” you pleaded, well, more like insisted. You needed to hear it, you needed to know that he wasn’t bullshitting you. Until then, you can’t be with him. 

“I,” he stuttered, sighing before rolling his eyes. “You’re so stubborn, I hate you.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes at him, the tears long gone. If anything, you’ve expected this grumpy version of Derek. “Wasn’t exactly the answer I’m going for, you know?”

He grinned that breathtaking grin of his, pulling you by the waist using his strong arm. “I know, but I really do. But that’s also why I love you.”

“Gee, thanks– wait what?”

He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing teasingly. “Nope, not repeating it.”

“Derek!”

He laughed, pulling you to him even more and planting a kiss on your forehead. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“Well fuck,” you breathed out, eyes welling up with happy tears. “I love you too. Now say it again!”


End file.
